Description: The primary objectives of the Biostatistics Unit (BU) are to provide centralized expertise in the statistical aspects of clinical and basic research, and in database management. Specifically, personnel in this Unit consult on the design and analysis of clinical and basic research studies; help develop and implement data management systems for research studies; participate in the development, enhancement, and integration of various information systems including the Cancer Center's new clinical information system, the OSU Hospitals' computer network, and OSU Hospitals' Cancer Registry; provide assistance in the use of other biostatistical and computational resources on campus; and conduct educational Programs for faculty, students, and staff. According to Summary 4, services are provided to 11 peer-reviewed funded projects from 7 of the 13 Cancer Center Programs, 10 CTEP protocols, and numerous developing projects. More than 100 investigators were served by the BU during 1992-1993. The BU is located on the 11th floor of the James Cancer Hospital and Research Institute in close proximity to research laboratories and clinical units. All patients enrolled on clinical trials are registered in a Clinical Information System written in the MIIS-MUMPS database language running on a Data General computer. This system will be converted to a relational database running on a VAX computer that is located in the General Clinical Research Center (GCRC). Additional biostatistical and computer expertise is available from eight other units on and off campus. In addition, a new Biostatistical Center is being designed in collaboration between the Department of Statistics, the Department of Preventive Medicine, and the BU. A campus-wide communications network provides E-mail connections and access to the Internet.